It Only Takes A Moment
by BecauseFandom
Summary: My take on the incredibly overdone iTunes challenge.  There is Slash, and there'll probably more to come, as well as non-canon pairings.
1. Remus and Sirius

**AN:** This is terrible, I know - I'm sorry. It's just what I'm working on whilst trying to shift the writer's block so I can carry on with Why Are They All Staring?

* * *

><p><strong>Remus and Sirius<strong>

**Help! – The Beatles**

I'm alone. They finally disinherited me. I don't know what to do, who to turn to. True, James' family took me in, made me their second son.

But it's not enough, not really. I need someone who can understand.

I need you. Because you know only too well that life isn't fair.

I know I've always said that I never needed anyone. But it's all lies. I need you.

I need your help.

**Learning to Fall – Boys Like Girls**

I don't understand what I'm feeling. Not at all. But it's wonderful, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

And then you make that wonderful revelation, and I think maybe, just maybe…

But then, before I pluck up the courage to tell you, it's summer. And my love for you only grows.

Then I see you again, and you've changed. You're taller, your muscles have filled out. You're bloody gorgeous.

But you've got a boyfriend now.

It should have been me. But it's not. So I'm learning to fall. Alone.

**I'm So Tired – The Beatles**

It's been twelve years since Remus last saw Sirius. And he misses him.

He shouldn't because he's a killer, because he's the spy. But he does.

And it's killing him. He can't sleep, he can't do anything. He's as much imprisoned by Sirius' crime as Sirius is.

It's driving him insane.

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

I was terrified when I started. Friends were a foreign concept to me, and I was advised to try and stay separate. And I was okay with that, because I had my books, and the chance to an education that I never thought I'd get.

But I was wrong. I did need friends. And it was worth going against what everyone told me.

But as the years passed, our affection grew. It got bigger and bigger, until it couldn't be passed off as friendship anymore.

You told me you loved me. And I believed you. I really thought you were the one.

But you weren't. I should have seen it coming. What could I possibly offer you? What could _I_ offer _you?_

But it's okay. I forgive you. Because although you broke me, you made me the person I am today.

And I don't regret it for a moment.

At fifteen you make mistakes. You fall in and out of love. And that's what makes you who you are.

**If You See Kay – The Script**

Sirius bounds the down the corridor and flings himself at Remus. The boys tumble to the floor, limbs entangled, faces inches apart. And everything falls into place for Sirius. Finally he understands.

The question he meant to ask his lupine friend fades from his mind.

Remus stares up at his friend. It could be everything he wished it to, so easily, but it can't not ever. Because he is a _werewolf_. And Sirius is a _Black_.

But Sirius leans towards him, bridging the final few inches. Remus pulls back.

"We can't Sirius. Not ever."

Sirius pulls himself off Remus, and laughs shakily, trying to cover up the hurt.

In a flash, his question returns to him, and he sees the opportunity to hurt Remus like he hurt him. "If you see Kay, will you tell her that I love her?"


	2. Identity

**Identity**

**Where Have All The Good Times Gone? – The Kinks**

I stare despondently at the wooden table before me. I should have had a carefree life. I should have spent it enjoying life. I should be at school right now, studying for my NEWTS, making memories. Living.

But I'm not. My life has never been that, not really. Sure, we did have fun, mostly when we were younger, before things got serious.

Then, this year came. It started, and I thought it couldn't get any worse. But it did. I _left_.

But I'm back now.

I look up into the faces of my best friends, and smile sadly.

"Where have all the good times gone?"

**Hard To Swallow – You Me At Six**

Draco never had his own life. It was always run by someone else. First his mother, then his father, The Dark Lord.

He never any freedom, never had the chance to make his own choices. The chance to be his own person.

He sits, hidden away in a corner of the library, with a book open at his lap. Studying. Like the Ravenclaw he secretly wished he could be.

It's just one moment. It's nothing dangerous. No-one else could ever see what it meant to him. No-one else would see that this was his finally chance to be who he always wanted to be before he ran out of time.

Because tomorrow, his year-long mission will reach its conclusion. Come tomorrow, there's no turning back.

**Dead Man Walking – The Script**

I stare out at his life-less body. And I can't form words. It takes me an age to realise whether I screamed out. I'm still not sure.

Because he can't be gone. He just can't. Without him, I'm dead.

He's my life. Those final days we spent together were awful. There was so much awkwardness, so much distance. So close to being together, and yet so far. In the same room, without a single word to say to one another.

This past year, he's been gone. I've been alone. People around me were making plans, standing up for our freedom. I went through the motions. I was there, if only in body. Certainly not in spirit.

And I see now. I understand.

I'm a dead woman walking.

**The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls**

"I am not my father!"

The slight boy's exclamation silences the room. The adults turn to him with shocked faces, as do his older cousins. Only Rose smiles.

His family is taken aback. Because they know that he's not his father. Really they do.

It's just, he looks so like him. He plays seeker for the quidditch team. He's the epitome of a Gryffindor, loyal and brave.

And they realise, what he says is true. They forget. They treat him as his father.

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but is silenced by his determined son.

"Don't."

Rose grabs her best friend's hand, and smiles encouragingly. With a smile back at her, he turns and leaves the house. Finally, it's his time to be noticed.

This moment is _his_.

It's his great escape.

**Under Pressure – Queen**

She stares despairingly at the towering pile of books on the table before. She has so much to revise, so much to learn.

And she has to. She can't fail. Because if she does, then who is she? She's the smart one. Without her books, she's no-one. She'd blend back into nothingness.

But it's more than that. Because her academia is her final link to her parents, the one thing that remains to remind her that she is still their daughter.

However, it's too much. The pressure is simply too much. She flings herself against the books, spreading them across the common room. She screams, and screams, and screams, until the world notices her for more than her books.

But only in her head. She can't break her mask. Not ever.


	3. Summer

**Summer**

**I'm Yours – The Script**

The sun shines, and the breeze that blows my hair across my face is warm, but I feel cold. The summer is here in full force, but I turn against what is usually my favourite season, as it taunts me, teases me by being the polar opposite of the winter winds which fill my heart.

I lay my heart bare to him, despite everything he had said to me, all of his reasons for leaving me. I made myself vulnerable, and I was so close to succeeding, and yet so far. He remains indifferent towards me, as though this afternoon never happened, as though I don't love him.

He's going to leave. I know that. And now I have to accept that I can't change it. Because regardless of whatever he feels for me, there will always be something more important than us.

I close my eyes, and tilt my face to the sun, and whisper the words I long to say to him. "I'm yours."

**If You Run – You Me At Six**

The summer has always been Sirius' least favourite time of the year. Six whole weeks he has to spend with his family, with little hope of escape.

They're always there, lurking round every corner. Bearing down on him, showing their disapproval in him, in the person he has grown to be. In the person he didn't grow to become.

If you took all of their expectations, and disgust, away, it would be so easy to stay. But he knows it's impossible. And so despite all of the numerous reasons that could be found for staying, he runs.

And he finds, that if you run, your whole world can change.

The summer is now one of his favourite times of the year. It offers so many opportunities, lazy days with his friends, water fights, and camping trips.

Where it used to be full of condemnation, it's now full of promise.

**That Golden Rule – Biffy Clyro**

There is one thing that Harry has always known – the summer, despite everyone else's opinions, is not the best time of the year.

In the summer, there was no one to stop Dudley hitting him, nothing to stop the Dursleys from making him work all day, every day.

In the summer, he was separated from his friends, he was alone, away from the sanctuary of the magical world.

In the summer, the days are long, and the nights are short, and yet there is no one to distract you from the nightmares, or the grief.

Yet he comes to learn, over time, that his summer experiences don't have to be a model for all summers. In years to come, he finds himself very much looking forwards to the summer, because that is the only time his whole family can be together. That is a golden time.

**We Will Rock You – Queen**

In the summer between fifth and sixth years, Remus Lupin discovered muggle music. Having grown up with a muggle mother, he had always known of its existence, but he had never experienced like this.

On the way back from the library, he passes a park where a group of muggles around his age have a radio playing. And Queen is blaring from it.

So begins the long and winding road that finds Remus in a world full of screeching guitars, big hair, and even bigger personalities.

Finally, Remus finds something to really lose himself in, something to immerse himself in. Somewhere where he doesn't have to hide.

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen**

Hermione realises that it's not just a crush, not just a passing fancy, in the summer after fourth year.

It's the summer where she finally breaks down and tells her mum everything. Everything about how he makes her want to scream and scream, to laugh and smile. How she wants to be as near him as possible, and as far away as possible. How he drives her crazy.

Her mum just smiles, turns on the radio, and goes to fetch the ice-cream. She returns, and smiles.

"When did you fall in love with him?"


	4. Pride

**Pride**

**Walk Away – The Script**

He shouldn't love her, he knows that. But he does.

And yet, that doesn't mean anything, because she will never be with him. He knows that – she has too much pride.

Yet he can't bring himself to give up on her, and so he tries. He asks her out, again and again. He always meets the same response, the same refusal. But he won't give up.

Until one day, when he breaks.

"Fine walk away! Do what you always do! Don't give me a chance – just give up. Save yourself the heartache."

It's the worst thing he's ever said, and he wishes he could take it back, but at the same time, it's wonderful, because she really sees him.

**Real Thing – Boys Like Girls**

The moment when you leave your pride behind is tangible, clear as day. As he walked through the deserted corridors towards what was inarguably hostile territory, he knew that. He was walking towards certain disappointment, but his feet, and his will, wouldn't listen to him.

He reaches the entrance to their common room and pauses – he can't get in. He'll just have to wait until someone comes through.

His pride is screaming at him, yelling at him not to do this, because, let's face it why should he?

But his heart wins, because he knows how much he has to lose. For him, at least, this is the real thing. And despite his upbringing, he knows that love will always win out over pride.

**Sloop John B – The Beach Boys**

He's drunk. He's very drunk. And he shouldn't have punched the other man.

But he insulted him, said he was no different to his father. He wouldn't distinguish between the two, wouldn't recognise James as his own person.

And he lost his temper. A lot. He'd never been in a fight like that before, never felt that angry before.

He'd put it down to his anger, but it was more than that. It was an expression of all the pain he was feeling.

Because, like his father, and his father before him, there was an unspoken expectation that he would fall in love with a beautiful red-head woman.

And he hadn't.

**You Really Got Me – The Kinks**

Scorpius stares at the canopy above his bed, and reflects on the situation he has gotten himself into. He can't sleep because she's all he can think of, all he can ever think of. And it's tearing him up.

His best friend's cousin.

He shouldn't like her like he does. Though he's not his father, he can't shake off the family pride. There's only so much change that can occur. And there's one fact he can't escape.

He's a Malfoy. And she's a Weasley.

**When I'm Sixty Four – The Beatles**

He's famous for his insecurities. So who can blame him for doubting her when she says she loves him? Who can blame him for questioning his luck that she loves him?

He worries that she'll get bored, that she'll leave him, that she'll see what little he actually has to offer.

But more than that, he worries that she's made the wrong decision. He'll never regret marrying her. But he worries that one day she'll realise that she deserves so much more than him.

Worse than that, he worries her pride, her stubbornness, will make her stay with him. Even if it makes her unhappy.


	5. Family

**Family**

**A Town Called Malice – The Jam**

Harry Potter's biggest regret in life was that his children would never know a normal life, all because of the life he had been forced to live.

He tried to protect them from his fame, keep it separate from them, but he should have known that to do so would be impossible.

He dreamt of a quiet life for them, for normalcy, where they only had to make decisions based on themselves, where they would never have to consider anyone else when making their decisions.

He thought he had succeeded, until he saw the pain the secrecy had caused his children.

**Don't Stop Believing – Journey**

She never felt that she was destined for anything beyond her academia. And that was okay. She lived a quiet life with her parents, and she was happy. Sure, she lacked friends, but she had her books to keep her company, to replace real friends.

Then they received the news that changed her life.

So she headed off to a school full of people, people who knew each other, who knew about this world. People who belonged. And once more, surrounded by these strangers, she found that she still didn't fit in.

But that was then, and this is now. Since then, her life has changed entirely. People know who she is, she has friends, and she has finally learnt that there is so much more to life than school, if only she continues to believe in the friends she has made. Because they, as much as her parents, are her family.

**Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns and Roses**

She is his pride and joy. His eldest daughter, and he loves her so much, that is clear. She is the perfect child, with her mother's looks, and her mother's brains, yet perfectly balanced with her father's loyalty, and her father's bravery.

She can do know wrong, because she is this family's flower. Even when she starts to date the Malfoy boy, and her father is furious, they overcome their differences, and soon the anger is forgotten, and she is simply overcoming prejudices, building the bridges necessary for their world to recover.

She is perfect, and they never let anyone forget it. She is the one brought into conversation at every family gathering, she is the one who succeeds at everything she turns her hand to, she is the one her cousins seek out, she is the one who is the centre of attention.

Is it any wonder Hugo feels so alone?

**Summer of '69 – Bryan Adams**

The summer after the war is the best anyone has known in a long, long time. But to Harry it is so much more than that.

Because it is the time when he is finally free, finally rid of all the expectations, the ever present responsibility. Finally, it is his time to be a child, before it's too late.

For the first time, he realises what the Weasley's have known for seven years – he is as much a part of their family as Ron, or Ginny. But the realisation comes with a heavy price, because it is made amongst funerals, and grief.

So despite the long summer days being the best of his life, he will never get over his initial concerns. He will never overcome the belief that he is filling the empty space in the family.

**She Left Me – Go:Audio**

She would always claim that she hated her, despised her. She would claim that she was a freak, that she didn't want to be anything like her.

She would hurt her, her parents, and herself through her behaviour. She would make up excuses, becoming more and more extreme, for all the people who she couldn't give the truth.

She would rather hide behind the mask of jealousy, than let anyone know the truth.

Because her sister promised that she would always be there for her, to hold her hand, to face the world together.

She would spend her life making up excuses, just so no one would find out that she left her.


End file.
